The present proposal plans to develop, implement, and empirically evaluate the preventive effectiveness of coeducational social skills and informational training groups for adolescents. Adolescent females and males will be recruited from a variety of community resources and settings serving a diverse range of racial, ethnic, and socio-economic groups. Adolescent heterosexual dyads will be given group social skills training. This approach will focus on verbal and behavioral dyadic interactions within the couple. Adolescents will be taught to effectively communicate, to openly express themselves, and to make refusal and request responses in regard to sexual activities and contraceptive use. Adolescents will also be given informational components on human reproduction, contraception, and the consequences of teenage pregnancy. The efficacy of coeducational training groups, the social skills training component, and informational components will be demonstrated through a controlled research design. Process, self-report, and objective outcome measures will assess changes brought about by these training components. Monthly follow-up reports on contracaption use and pregnancy incidence will be collected one to three years after training for all program participants.